kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Deviunny
Deviunny, also known as the “''Embodiment of Evil”or ”Devi” by Ravia, is a major antagonist in the Deviunny Arc. He appears during the fight against Chaods in the Chaods Arc, and plays a minor role of stopping time. After the arc wraps up, he beings his own arc by "killing god owo”, taking over Blue’s account, and bringing chaos to Planet Mysteria. In KMF+, he is the final boss of Guest Star Ravia. Appearance 'Regular Form' Deviunny is a gray rabbit with dark red horns, claws, and foot pattern. His tail consists of a standard dark brown bunny tail, along with a devil tail sticking out of it. The wings are also this dark brown color, with the insides being a much brighter brown. Deviunny’s inner ears have this dark brown coloring as well. The bellymouth is egg-shaped, and features a spiked pattern to help Deviunny eat larger things. His pitchfork is a dark red color, and is used to finish up his foes and scoop up any souls that may be on their own. 'Disguised Rabbit Form' In this smaller state, Deviunny cannot bring much harm to anyone, as he doesn't have magic in this form. However, he retains the same color scheme and appearance as his normal form, minus some height (making him slightly taller than Kirby) and the loss of his devilish looks, as well as the bellymouth. 'Loaf Form' Whenever Deviunny feels calm and relaxed, he loves to go into this form to show that he trusts a person in his most vulnerable state. In this form, he tucks in his paws and feet, and lays on his belly to become a loaf. Additionally, he can’t do much for attacking, as his only main defense is his bulk. However, he can use his floof to absorb attacks, and have it act as a pillow. Devil Sib. (Pronounced as Devil Sibling) TBA Personality Unlike most villains, Deviunny acts more goofier with whoever he’s facing and loves to toy with them through dialogue instead of fighting. He talks with emoticons such as “:D”, “>:(“, and “;-;” to convey his emotions to a response and teleports away when things get too much for the rabbit. When angered or hurt, he strikes back by either attacking whoever hurt him with magic, or by taking their soul. If the foes are still a threat after taking their soul, he can corrupt them with dark magic and have them serve as his minion until they get “purified”. However, he rarely does that and would rather curse or put a spell on whoever he’s dealing with rather than trap them in his bellymouth forever. When calm and relaxed, he often goes into a bunny loaf and "f l o o f s u p" a bit, showing that he has a trust in whoever he's with. If the bunny loaf gets interrupted however, he gets a bit upset and tries to stay as a bunny loaf for as long as he can before hopping away. In the anime, Deviunny is more childish and seeks destruction as entertainment, albeit this also caused Chaods to have goofy expressions and actions as well. He also has a habit of declaring himself as "the cutest villain in the galaxy". Lastly, he is somewhat overprotective towards Chaods and will get extremely nervous if his best friend is missing, resulting his fear of being punished by Fraston. Relationships '''Angebunny' Being the younger out of the 2 God Rabbits by 6 seconds, it makes Deviunny act more childish and more immature around him. However, he still cares a lot about his brother, despite being cruel to him at times when it was uncalled for. Blue/Parallel Blue Throughout the Deviunny Arc, both Blue and Deviunny had to share the account, and have interacted with each other many times. However, once Blue got her soul taken and corrupted by Deviunny, it brought out Parallel Blue, and she became a lot less friendlier to the God Rabbit. This was shown by how when she wants something from Deviunny, a glare would occur, startling the bunny and summoning aid for the water cat. After the Deviunny Arc concluded, they now now in better terms with each other, despite Deviunny still popping in at times to mess with Blue and her group. Diffy Devionne In the past, Devionne was the creature that appeared in Deviunny's worst nightmares, and was the reason for most of Deviunny's crueler actions throughout his arc. Once Doomsday was in full swing, he stole 99% of Deviunny's powers and took off to destroy everything. Once Devionne got defeated, he went back to normal, thus allowing Deviunny to regain his powers once again. In the present, they are slowly trying to build a friendship with each other, but still have some minor trust issues with one another. Ravia Ravia once tries to make friends with Deviunny, then she discovered that he is not reliable until she realised that Devionne was pulling strings behind. Up till now, Ravia sometimes teams up with him and fight with other evil force, while attacks him when he went berserk on the other hand. In addition, rumor has it that Ravia has a crush on Deviunny, as witnesses said that she once kissed him on his cheek. However, their relationship is yet to be defined. However, in KMF+, Deviunny challenged Ravia through unknown means. Leader of Sky Break The Leader of Sky Break adopted Deviunny at an unknown period of time. However, both the Leader and his Alter Reality counterpart pay less attention to the God Rabbit than Fraston does, and when Deviunny betrayed Sky Break with Chaods, Sv and Ravieure, he didn't even notice since he was too busy fighting Kirby and Masked Dedede. Fraston At some point before the Sky Break arc, Fraston ordered Deviunny to take Chaods along side him in order to assassinate Kirby. Fraston did care about his comrades, especially Deviunny, but ironically he is also violent against them when they did something wrong. After Deviunny's betrayal, Fraston in his Omnipotent Form started to think of his way of treating them, and felt a bit guilty about that. In Stories Deviunny Arc In this arc, Deviunny started out as a jerk to Blue and her friends by calling them stupid, messing with their powers, and even casting magic on them to turn them into something else. At first, he disguised himself as Blue, but got caught really quickly and put a spell on Allie to turn her into a Purikiko. After that came more and more tricks, fourth wall breaks, and more chaos done to Mysteria. But during his time doing this, he slowly started to call them his friends, despite all he did to them. His final act was bringing fourth Doomsday, where he would truly make sure Angebunny “stayed ded OwO”, and destroy all of the “important characters”. While he invited some major protagonists, he also called on some antagonists as well, such as Volivelo and Chaods. However, as the heroes tried to stop him, Devionne truly came out from Deviunny, and took away his powers for the rest of the arc. He got his powers back, and decided to rest the timelines with Angebunny in an agreement with Parallel Blue. Kirby: Returning Legends Deviunny appears in Kirby: Returning Legends as a member of the evil organization Sky Break. Deviunny, later alongside Chaods, will join Kirby's side and turn against Sky Break after Ravia hugged him for his cuteness, which the warmth caused the former to break down and feeling touched about it, not before Chaods attempt to assassinate the latter, saying that even he was cute, he "was never loved by anyone before until now" when crying at the same time. In Games Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~ (Working in progress) Deviunny is set to be a boss and an ally in Kirby: Miracle Friends +, while having some attacks borrowed from King D-Mind. Nicknames given During his spotlight in the Deviunny Arc and times outside of the roleplays, he has given many goofy nicknames to various users and characters. Those being: * Bluwu (pronounced as "Blue-woo") (Blue) * Circle Plate (Pod) * Fox/Foxy (Allie) * Blacky (Black) * Bubbleblower (Squirt) * god (Angebunny) * Ravigatchi (Ravia) -> Then calls Deviunny as "Devi" as a payback * Despas'i'to or Despa (Despacto) * Diffy (Diff Juns) * Cinnabon or Cinnabuddy (Cinnamon) * Beep Boop (BrokenPaper) * Vee Tee (Void Termina the Destroyer) * Parry Pod (Parallel Pod) * Pink Panther (Carnation) * Jamba Person (Jamabastion Hyness 99) * Little Assassin (Chaods, anime only) * Snowy (Wilt, anime only) Etymology Deviunny comes from the words "devil" and "bunny", meaning that he is an evil rabbit. Trivia * Deviunny is another one of BlueAquaCat’s older characters that came in to be remade. * His favorite type of cake is the “Devil foods cake”. * When he ate Planet Popstar (and spat out later due to plants attacking him), he commented on how it tasted sweet as a cake. * He currently raises 26 Batamon, and are all being taken good care of by Angebunny, due to Deviunny not having much time to raise them. * While he enjoys eating cake, he also loves to eat many other types of sweets, such as cookies, chocolate, or donuts. * The “god is ded OwO” line came from a video shown in the Chaods Arc while Pod was still fused with Chaods. This lead to main inspiration of having Angebunny be dead during the majority of the arc. * Apparently, his weekly diet consists of 1 soul per week, due to being one who consumes souls for a part of his job. The rest his diet is junk food and rabbit food. * Deviunny is titled '''Deadly Cutie '''in the anime, which is a reference of the god rabbit himself. * Alter Ravia has a Tokimeki Card that has Deviunny's face printed on it. * Despite not being one of the members, Deviunny has some sort of connection to the Valkyrie Tribe, as both are given eyes of blood red. Deviunny can even summon fiery butterflies at will. * Deviunny is mistaken as female by Wilt in the anime due to the cuteness. Artwork Download (14).jpg|Deviunny seen in Thouser's vision Anime Deviunny.png|Kirby: Returning Legends artwork 無標題165 20191207220739.png|Kirby: Returning Legends artwork / "poster" Category:Fan Character Category:Fanon Category:God Rabbit Category:Villians Category:God Category:Rabbits Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends + Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Sky Break Category:Good Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Sorta Villains Category:Gray Category:Final Boss Category:Enemies Category:Enemy Category:BlueAquaCat Category:Animal